Seth Green
thumb|234pxSeth Green, nacido en Filadelfia el 8 de febrero de 1974, es un actor estadounidense y productor de televisión. Carrera Seth Green es comúnmente conocido por su papel como el hijo del Doctor Maligno en la serie de películas Austin Powers y como un hombre lobo en la serie Buffy the Vampire Slayer, además de poner voz a Chris Griffin en Padre de Familia. Seth es co-creador, junto con Matthew Senreich, de la serie animada para Adult Swim, Robot Chicken. Ha sido director general del programa Raw del 13 de julio de 2009 y participó en una lucha junto a Triple H y John Cena contra Randy Orton y The Legacy. Hizo un pequeño cameo en el vídeo musical "Break Stuff" de Limp Bizkit. También hizo una aparición en el video musical "This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race" de Fall Out Boy. Es la voz de Chris Griffin y de Neil Goldman en la serie de televisión animada , Padre de familia. Además participó en un capitulo de la serie de televisión The X-Files, "Deep Throat", emitido el 17 de Septiembre de 1993. Interpreta a Emil, un joven que ayuda a Fox Mulder a introducirse en una base secreta de la fuerza aérea donde se experimentaba con tecnología extraterrestre. En la franquicia de videojuegos para XBox 360 y PC, Mass Effect, da su voz a Joker, el piloto de la nave SSV Normandy SR-1 y posteriormente, la SR2 Normandy en Mass Effect 2. También hizo aparición en el video "Blanco y Nerd" de Weird Al Yankovic. En Padre de Familia interpreta a Chris Griffin en Estados Unidos 'Pollo Robot' Es una de sus creaciones con modelos 3D que parodia el cine, actores, series, etc thumb|321px|left|Los Pitufos Pollo Robot Filmografía Peliculas *Hotel New Hampshire (1984) *Días de radio (1987) *Can't Buy Me Love (1987) *Mi madrastra es una extraterrestre (1988) *It (1990) *Airborne (1993) *Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) *Ya no puedo esperar (1998) *Enemigo público (1998) *El diablo metió la mano (1999) *Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) *Ratas a la carrera (2001) *La pareja del año (2001) *Knockaround Guys (2001) *Josie and the Pussycats (2001) *Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) *The Italian Job (2003) *Party Monster (2003) *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) *De perdidos al río (2004) *Loco por la novia (2005) *Be Cool (2005) *Sex Drive (2008) *Old Dogs (2009) *Life (2011) *Marte necesita mamás (2011) *Asesinos de Élite (2011) Series de TV *Young People's Specials 1984 *ABC Afterschool Special 1985 *Tales from the Darkside, episodio: Monstruo en mi habitación 1985 *Cuentos asombrosos, episodio: La niñera 1986 *Spenser: For Hire 1986 *The Comic Strip 1987 *Action Family 1987 *The Facts of Life 1988 *Divided We Stand 1988 *Espíritu Libre 1989 *Mr. Belvedere 1989 *La vida Continúa 1990 *It (telefilme) 1990 *Our Shining Moment 1991 *Good & Evil 1991 *Evening Shade 1992 *The wonder years. Aparece en dos episodios. (1992) *The X-Files. En el episodio Deep throat (1993) *Ángel. En el episodio In the dark. (1999) *Buffy the vampire slayer (1997-2003) *Greg the Bunny (2002) *Padre de familia (1999-Presente) *That 70's show (2004) *Four Kings (2006) *Robot Chicken (2005-) *Grey's anatomy. En el episodio Estréllate contra mí (partes 1 y 2)(2008) *The Soup. Episodio "Leave Cris Cocker Alone" *Héroes En los episodios El eclipse (Partes 1 y 2) y Our father *Me llamo Earl. En el episodio 4x01 La hora mágica (2009) *Monday Night Raw (2009, Como General Manager Invitado) *Entourage (El Séquito) (Varias temporadas. Cameo. Como Seth Green) Categoría:Actores de Voz Categoría:Doblaje Original Categoría:Doblaje Categoría:Voces de Chris Griffin